


Pattering Tail

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: basically part 2 of cuddles, he also has demon horns & a demon tail, hes just by himswlf, how to tag, ranboo has fluffy ears kinda like schlatt’s ram ears except its just there, still in hotel, the others went to do somethin, um idk, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ranboo by himself in the hotel :D
Relationships: ranboo by himself
Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080194
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Pattering Tail

Ranboo groaned, being bored in the shared room all by himself. He rolled on the bed, got a drink, ate, and more. Yet, none would entertain him enough. 

So now he was on the bed with loads of blankets piled up on him. Ranboo laid on his stomach, scrolling through his social media. He liked many fanart posts, posts his friends made, and more. He sighed and turned off his phone.

He stretched under the hill-like tower of blankets piled on him, and yawned. His tail lightly patted on the soft sheets, his fluffy ears drew back in his split-colored hair.

Ranboo slowly shut his eyes, wanting a small, peaceful sleep. Nothing would entertain him, so why bother wasting his time? Just sleep.

Ranboo fell asleep, resting peacefully on the bed. His tail stuck out under the pile of blankets, which gently patted on the sheets.

* * *

Tubbo, Purpled, and Tommy came back from eating. They were just chattering and they went inside their shared room. 

They all stopped in their tracks, seeing Ranboo looking like he’s probably going to fucking screech if disturbed.

They decided to not bother him.

Ranboo slept peacefully that night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly short im sos orry :((


End file.
